fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigmund the Sorcerer/Gallery
Awaiting the arrival SigmundPosterCloseUp.jpg|A close-up of the poster Fanboy's holding Fanboyshowsposter.jpg|"Oh, man! I can't believe we're actually gonna meet..." Fanboy rolls the poster up.jpg Fanboy 'Sigmund...'.jpg|"Sigmund..." Fanboy 'The Sorcerer!'.jpg|"THE SORCERER!" I hope Sigmund does lots of sorcery.jpg|"I hope he does lots of sorcerer-y..." CC performing a trick to the viewer.jpg|"And... CC with clown nose.jpg|"Magic-ic." CC done with his trick.jpg Gang outside Tricks & Giggles - STS.jpg|We're ready for Sigmund's arrival! Kyle walks up to join everyone.jpg|Hey, don't forget Kyle, too! ThisIsAVeryLongQueueForTheNoveltyShop.jpg|"This is a very long queue for the novelty shop." Kyle 'Are they getting free samples' - STS.jpg|"What are they, giving out free samples of..." Fake doo-doo.jpg|"Fake doo-doo?" Kylewonders.jpg You're getting some information other than my blog.JPG|"Uh, apparently, you're getting your news from somewhere other than my blog." We're waiting for the most legendary tween wizard of all time.JPG|"We are waiting for the most legendary tween wizard of all time..." Fanboyandozareexcited.jpg|"Sigmund, the Sorcerer." Amagic-ician.jpg|"A magic-ician!" Kyle is frantic.jpg|"Sigmund?!" Here?.jpg|"HERE?!?" ThatGivesMePlentyOfTimeToDisappear.jpg|"That gives me just enough time to disappear!" Kyle starting to run away - STS.jpg Kylerunsoff.jpg|I gotta run. Run Towards the Light!.png|BOOM! White light flashing in Kyle's eyes - STS.jpg|A special effect of the lightning reflected in Kyle's eyes Kyle startled by the lightning.jpg Kylehalts.jpg|What the - ?! Sigmund Arrives Portal in the sky s1e17a.jpg|Smoke from a portal comes down... Smoke hitting the ground s1e17a.jpg|...and it zaps the road... Cloudsigmundemerges.jpg|...and a cloud version of Sigmund shows up. It'shim.jpg|It's him! It's him! Wrongtherealsigmundisoverthere.jpg|"Wrong! Ze real Sigmund is over zere!" Light flashing behind the crowd s1e17a.jpg|A light? Then that means... Sigmundappears.jpg|It's him, it's him, IT'S HIM!!! Sigmund levitating s1e17a.jpg First you've been dazzled.jpg|"You've been dazzled." Sigmund bowing s1e17a.jpg Sigmund introducing himself - 1.jpg|"By..." Sigmund introducing himself - 2.jpg|"...Sigmund... Sigmund introducing himself - 3.jpg You'vebeendazzeled.jpg|"...The Sorcerer!" Crowd amazed by Sigmund's enterance.jpg|WHOA! Okay, my mind is SERIOUSLY freaked!.JPG|"Ok, my mind is SERIOUSLY freaked!" Oz's mind is freaked.jpg Cloud Sigmund 'you're too kind'.jpg|"Zank you, zank you. You're too kind." Quit showboating!.jpg|"Qwit showboating!" Sigmund blows his cloud twin away.jpg|"Vwait for me in the trailer!" Sigmund 'will be available' s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund will now be available for... Sigmund's DVDs.jpg|The signing of the DVDs Sigmund conjures merchendazzle on the right.jpg Merchendazzle.jpg|And the officially licensed merchendazzle! Crowd gathering in front of Sigmund s1e17a.jpg Kyle and Sigmund Kyle does not want to see Sigmund.jpg|"Ooh, Sigmund the Sorcerer." Kyle mocks Sigmund.jpg|"He's even more full of himself than when we were at Milkweed Academy together." You know Sigmund?.jpg|"You know Sigmund?!" Kyle 'i'm afraid so' s1e17a.jpg|"I'm afraid so." Kyle 'let me tell' s1e17a.jpg|"And let me tell..." Kyle 'you' s1e17a.jpg|"...you." Sigmund's crowd before being knocked away.jpg Cher is knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Watch out!" Chuggy is knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Coming through!"/"All he ever cared about..." Duke is knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Coming here the wrong way!"/"...was showing me up." Lupe is knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"A-list coming through!"/"He is..." Yo and Michael are knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"That's you!"/"...an inseperable shaw." Nancy and Oz are knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Move, sister!"/"He means..." Sigmund's crowd is gone.jpg Kyle 'make others feel bad' s1e17a.jpg|"...only to make others feel bad about themselves." Kyle 'i hope to' s1e17a.jpg|"And I hope to..." Kyle 'never' s1e17a.jpg|"Never..." Kyle 'lay eyes upon him' s1e17a.jpg|"Lay eyes upon him..." Kyle 'again' s1e17a.jpg|"Again!" Chum Chum forcing Kyle's eyes open s1e17a.jpg Lookwhoitis.jpg|"Hello, oh, look who it is. {giggle}" Kyle knocks F&C off.jpg|Gotta knock you away, private conversation here! Kyle after knocking F&C off.jpg Hello, Sigmund.jpg|"Hello, Sigmund." Sigmund 'vell' s1e17a.jpg|"Vell." Sigmund 'if it isn't' s1e17a.jpg|"If it isn't..." Sigmund 'Kyle, the...' s1e17a.jpg|"Kyle, ze..." Sigmund 'Constipator' s1e17a.jpg|"...Constipator!" Sigmund giggles for the first time.jpg|{giggle} Kyle 'you know perfectly well' s1e17a.jpg|"You know perfectly well it's..." Kyle correcting Sigmund.JPG|"...Kyle the Conjurer!" F&C clear throats.JPG|Ahem? Kyle, introduce us!.JPG|"Kyle, introduce uuuuus!" responding to Fanboy's request.JPG|"Ugh." So this is.JPG|"This is..." Fanboy introduces himself to Sigmund.jpg|"I'm Fanboy!" Sigmund meets F&C.JPG|"This is Chum Chum." F&C love Sigmund's work.JPG|"Love your work." we watch your show every week.JPG|"We watch your TV show every week!" remember the halloween special.JPG|"That Halloween special..." remembering the trick from the halloween special.JPG|"You carved a pumpkin..." Youcarvepumpkinswithyourmind.jpg|"With your mind..." we still talk about it.JPG|"Oh, we still talk about it!" Could I get your autograph?.JPG|"Could I get your autograph?" You already have it!.jpg|"You already have it!" Checktheinsidesofyoureyelids.jpg|"Check the insides of your eyelids." Reacting to Sigmund's autograph.jpg|Wha - ? Sigmund, Fanboy and Kyle.jpg Chum Chum closing his eyes s1e17a.jpg Sigmund'sautograph.jpg|"Ooh, whoa!" I'llneveropenmyeyesagain.jpg|"I'll never open my eyes again." Chum Chum walks off s1e17a.jpg|Off I go... Fanboy signing stop s1e17a.jpg|No. No! NO! Watching Chum Chum bang into something off camera.jpg|Ouch. Tire bouncing s1e17a.jpg so, Kyle.JPG|"So Kyle..." what were you up to.JPG|"What have you been up to since you were kicked out of the Milkweed Acadamy for Wizards?" where to start.JPG|"Ooh, where to start?" kyle tries to remember something.JPG|"Well, um, I've had..." i've had achevements.JPG|"...many remarkable achievements." CC remembers something.JPG|"Yeah! Remember? He was the first to be hung from the flagpole by his braces!" Kyle hooked by the flagpole (flashback).jpg|"Which was great." Main 3 stuck on the flagpole (flashback).jpg|"Because we were already up there hanging from our underwear." i think that's when we became best friends.JPG|"I think that's the day we became..." Fanboy swinging Kyle out s1e17a.jpg|"...best friends." Fanboy 'well, three days' s1e17a.jpg|"Well, three days." Sigmund laughs at Fanboy.jpg|"Ahahaha!" Sigmund 'friends, ha'.jpg|"Friends, ha." Sigmund 'such happy for you' s1e17a.jpg|"Such happy for you." Sigmund "I'd love to catch up".png|"Say, Kyle, I'd love to catch up." Sigmund 'shall we say'.jpg|"Shall we say..." Sigmund decides to have dinner.jpg|"...dinner, at..." Sigmund 'your place'.jpg|"...your place?" Kyle's horrified s1e17a.jpg|Ah! Kyle's pushes F&C out of frame s1e17a.jpg IDon'tThinkMyPlaceIsAGoodIdea.jpg|"I don't think my place is a good idea." my place is cramped.jpg|"It's a bit cramped." Kyle 'i mean' s1e17a.jpg|"I mean..." Kyle starts to lie.jpg|"...with trophies..." Kyle lying about his house.jpg|"...and accolades, engraved platters..." Kyle 'and such' - 1.jpg|"...and..." Kyle 'and such' - 2.jpg|"...such." Six o' clock it is!.jpg|"6:00 it is!" File:Sigmund "Dazzle you later!" s1e17a.jpg|"Dazzle you later!" Sigmund disappears s1e17a.jpg F&C see Sigmund's sparkles.jpg|Sparkles?! F&C play with Sigmund's sparkles.jpg|Let's play with them! Kyle is upset - street s1e17a.jpg|I'm not very happy. Kyle is upset - home s1e17a.jpg|sigh... "He is not my friend!" F&C carrying the banner.jpg|Kyle, we're ready to hang up the banner. Will Sigmund come through the door.jpg|"Will your famous friend be coming through the door?" Fanboy 'does he perfer' s1e17a.jpg|"OR, does he prefer to..." Fanboy pretending to materialize.jpg|"...materialize..." Fanboy 'center of the room' s1e17a.jpg|"...in the center of the room?!" He is NOT my friend! - 1.jpg|"He is not..." He is NOT my friend! - 2.jpg|"...my friend!" All he ever cared about was showing me up!.jpg|"All he ever cared about was showing me up!" Kyle 'i remember' s1e17a.jpg|"I remember one time at Milkweed." Kyle 'it was my birthday' s1e17a.jpg|"It was my birthday." Kyle with his birthday cake (flashback).jpg|I invited all my school chums to my party Kyle putting his party hat on - 1 (flashback).jpg Kyle putting his party hat on - 2 (flashback).jpg Kyle about to make a wish (flashback).jpg Kyle startled by fireworks (flashback).jpg|And Sigmund the Stinker threw a party on the same day! Firework message forming (flashback).jpg Kyle is angry after being dumped (flashback).jpg|ON THE MOON!!! You'll have other birthdays, Kyle.jpg|It's okay, Kyle. You'll have other birthdays, too! I had a birthday yesterday.jpg|I already did have a birthday! YESTERDAY! Kyle 'now he'll come here' s1e17a.jpg|And now, he'll come here and see that I'm NOBODY and I have NOTHING! Fanboy 'you have us' s1e17a.jpg|"Don't be silly, you have us." Wondering how F&C got in.jpg|How did you get in here, by the way? Main 3 startled s1e17a.jpg|HONK, HONK, HONK! That's him!.JPG|"That's him!" Kyle 'wait!' s1e17a.jpg|"WAIT!" He's going to show me up again!.jpg|"He's going to show me up again!" I just can't survive that!.jpg|"I just can't survive that!" We can help you.jpg|Don't worry, we can help you. Kyle's worried look s1e17a.jpg Kyle 'oh, Kyle' s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, Kyle." Kyle 'i guess you really' s1e17a.jpg|"I guess you really are that desperate." Sigmund at Kyle's house Sigmund'sgriffin.jpg|Sigmund arrives on his griffin. Yesmasterkyle.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum as elf assistants. Sigmundsettlesdown.jpg|Sigmund sits down on Kyle's sofa and rests. Hidetheboys.jpg|Kyle sees the boys out the window and closes it before Sigmund sees. Signmybackflap.jpg|Necronomicon asks Sigmund to sign his backflap, but Kyle doesn't appreciate. Weparkedthegriffin.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum return and tell Kyle they parked Sigmund's griffin. Enchanted Dinner Kyle's dining room - STS.jpg|Soon, it was time for dinner. Fanboy putting the dinner in front of Sigmund.jpg baby blackened pheasant.jpg|"Oh, baby pheasant!" Sigmund looking at the pheasant s1e17a.jpg|"How unexpectedly..." Sigmund stating the pheasant is posh.jpg|"Posh." Sigmund 'i suppose' 1e17a.jpg|"I suppose I could..." Sigmund 'force it down' 1e17a.jpg|"Force it down." Sigmund says AHH - part 1.jpg|Ah Sigmund says AHH - part 2.jpg|A-ha Sigmund says AHH - part 3.jpg|A-HA! Kyle wondering what Sigmund did - s1e17a.jpg|"What are...you...doing?" Why is my dinner not serving itself to me?.jpg|"Why is my dinner not serving itself to me?!" Sigmund 'your house is enchanted'.jpg|"Your house is enchanted, is it not?" why enchanted.jpg|"Enchanted?" Sigmund 'Yeah!' s1e17a.jpg|"Yeah!" Sigmund 'Enchanted!' s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted!" Teapots that pour their own tea - 1.jpg|"Teapots that..." Teapots that pour their own tea - 2.jpg|"...pour their own tea." Napkins that jump into your lap - 1.jpg|"Napkins that..." Napkins that jump into your lap - 2.jpg|"Jump into your lap." knives that cut withouts you holds them.jpg|"Knives that cut withouts you holds them." Sigmund 'Enchanted!!' s1e17a.jpg|"ENCHANTED!!!" Enchantedturkey.jpg|Fanboy helps by using a marionette to "enchant" the turkey. kyle knows who's making the turkey dance.JPG|Kyle looks up... fanboy operating the marionette.JPG|...and sees Fanboy making the turkey real. look at that enchanted bird.JPG|"Oh my, look at that marvelous enchanted bird." who would eat anywhere else.JPG|"I mean who would wanna look at anything else but..." kyle urging sigmund to try it.JPG|"THERE?!?" Enchantmentassistment.jpg|Chum Chum helps by using a magnet to "enchant" the gravy, butter dish, pickle fork, soup turren... Enchantedbraces.jpg|...and Kyle's braces. Scheming Offer Kyle has something the great Sigmund wants.jpg|"So, Kyle the Constipater finally has something the great Sigmund wants." I'll just go pack, shall I?.jpg|"I'll just go pack, shall I?" Beginning training - STS.jpg Whatareyoudoing.jpg|Kyle was about to depart when he sees the boys' trick... Dynamitetrick.jpg|...the exploding assistants! They're a dime and dazzle.jpg |Sigmund tells Kyle about the trick. Don'tdoit.jpg|"No! Wait! Stop!" The Reveal I'mnotfamous.jpg|Kyle then reveals that he lied the whole time. Dazzleyoulater-again.jpg|Sigmund knows that, and he leaves. Youstillhavefriends.jpg|The boys come down and tell Kyle he still has friends... Grouphug.jpg|...and Kyle hugs them happily. To return to the "Sigmund the Sorcerer" episode summary, click here.﻿ Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries